We're Not in Beacon Hills Anymore
by ieatsugarforbreakfast
Summary: "Isaac, I've a feeling we're not in Beacon Hills anymore." A Wizard of Oz AU with Scott as the dashing hero, Isaac as the plucky sidekick, and Derek as the reluctant exposition fairy. (Pairings: Scott/Kira Allison/Isaac, Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Jackson, Boyd/Erica)


**It took a month, but it's done! I'm really proud of myself for finishing this.**

**If you're reading this, I challenge you to find the titles of all the songs from Wicked (all of them, not just the ones from the soundtrack) within the story. I managed to get every single one in. I just wish that they were spread out more.**

**There's actually a lot of references in here, both to the movie and the books.**

* * *

_"A tornado warning is in effect for this area until..."_

Scott tuned out the weather report. They'd been saying the same thing for ten minutes now, and the twister was still pretty far out. Deaton had left the clinic shortly after the news announced the tornado, telling Scott to hurry up. And he was, but there was a lot of work left to be done for Isaac before he could go home.

Isaac was a Mexican gray wolf from the Beacon County Wildlife Preserve, and he was going to be released in the morning, provided his last check up went well. Scott had the stethoscope in his ears and was checking Isaac's heart, blocking out the latest update.

_"...has unexpectedly gained speed, now only minutes outside of town. We urge you..."_

"Everything sounds fine," Scott said, wrapping the stethoscope up and putting it away in a drawer. "With any luck, you'll be out of here by noon tomorrow."

The wind outside picked up. Isaac whined and lay down, covering his ears with his paws.

Scott ran a hand down his back. "What's wrong, buddy? You look like-" The building lurched, throwing both of them to the ground. Scott pulled himself up enough to look out the window. He just barely caught a glimpse before the lamp next to the window fell over and knocked him out.

* * *

Scott woke up to something wet sliding across his face. He opened his eyes and saw Isaac leaning over him. When he saw that Scott was awake, he woofed and licked Scott's face again.

Scott groaned and pushed himself up, bringing a hand up to his forehead to feel the bump the lamp left. He squinted at the sunlight coming in from the window. "What time is it?" He pressed the button on the TV, and sighed when it didn't turn on. The wind probably knocked the power out.

"Well," he said to Isaac, "wanna come outside with me and make sure there aren't any blown fuses?" He grabbed a spare fuse just in case and made his way to the front of the clinic, stopping short when he saw what was on the other side of the glass door. Somehow, the street outside had become a lush green field with clusters of small houses here and there.

"Isaac, I've a feeling we're not in California anymore." Scott opened the door and stepped out, looking around in wonder. "Where are we?" he asked no one.

"I dunno," a voice said. "That big windy thing picked us up and put us down here."

Scott shrieked and turned around. There was nobody behind him but Isaac.

Isaac opened his mouth and said, "Are you okay, Scott?"

"You're talking! How are you talking?" Scott pointed a finger at him.

Isaac looked down at himself. "With my mouth, same as you."

"But you're...you're a wolf! You shouldn't be able to talk!"

Isaac did a wolfy approximation of a raised eyebrow. "We've been transported to a magical land and you're worried about the talking wolf? Get some perspective."

Scott opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again.

"As far as magical lands go, this one's really pretty, huh?" Isaac said. "I could do without the dead body, but I'm flexible."

"What?!"

"Over there." Isaac pointed with his snout. "You can't smell the blood?"

Scott jogged over to where Isaac was pointing and nearly fell down. There, at his feet, was an older man with his throat freshly ripped out, blood still pouring from the wound.

"He must have been hit by some debris from the clinic," Isaac said.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Please don't throw up on the grass," a different voice said.

Scott shrieked and turned around again. This time, there was actually someone behind him. The guy was wearing a leather jacket and had the most intense eyebrows Scott had ever seen.

"Seriously," he said, "the blood is bad enough."

"This guy is dead!" Scott said. "Why are you worried about the grass?"

He shrugged. "He got my first girlfriend killed. I figure we're even now. He was never very popular around here anyway."

While Scott spluttered, Isaac nudged him out of the way. "Where are we? And who are you?"

"You're in Oz, and I'm the Good Witch of the South. Call me Derek."

"You're a witch?" Isaac said. "But you're-"

Derek glared him into silence. "Yes, a witch. One of the four main witches of Oz. There's the Wicked Witch of the East," he gestured to the corpse. "My uncle, Peter Hale."

"Your uncle?" Scott said, still trying not to lose his dinner.

"Don't interrupt," Derek said. "Anyway, there's also Danny Mahealani, the Good Witch of the North. He was originally going to come investigate this, but there was an emergency and you got me instead. Then there's Kate Argent, the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Listen," Scott said, "this is all really interesting, but unless you know how to send me home, I'm gonna find someone who does."

Derek raised both of his eyebrows. "You'll want to go see the Wizard, then."

"Wizard?"

"The Wizard of Oz. He can get you home." He pointed to a swirl on the ground of yellow and red, each color branching off in a different direction. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road until you reach the Emerald City. Tell them Derek sent you." He produced a red hoodie from thin air. "Give this to the Wizard and he'll send you home." With that, Derek disappeared.

Scott shrugged. "You heard him, Isaac. Looks like we're off to see the Wizard."

* * *

Scott and Isaac had been walking down the road for ten minutes or so when they saw a dark-haired girl sitting in the middle of the road. As they got closer, Scott noticed that she had two large ears sticking up out of her hair and a fluffy orange tail tipped with white. She was staring at a small table with black and white stones placed on the top.

"Um, hello?" Scott said.

The girl jumped and looked up at them. "Sorry, am I in your way? I can move."

"No, you're fine. Just...what are you doing?"

"Oh," she said, "my mother is passive aggressively trying to help me become cleverer. She thinks studying this Go board will help."

"And is it?" Isaac asked, sitting down on the other side of the board.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I'm Kira, by the way."

Scott smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kira. I'm Scott, and this is Isaac."

"Why are you following the Yellow Brick Road?"

"We're headed to the Emerald City," Scott said. "We came from a different land, and we're hoping the Wizard can send us back."

Kira's ears perked up. "The Wizard? Can I come along and ask him for cleverness?"

"Sure! We'd love it if you came."

"Great, let me just go tell my parents. Stay here, I'll be right back." Kira ran off the road and into a house in the middle of a field.

Isaac gave Scott a look. "'We'd love it if you came'? Really?"

Scott shrugged. "What was I supposed to say? No?"

"Just don't go inviting every cute girl you see along."

Scott opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he saw Kira jogging back from the house.

"They're not thrilled that I'm going, but they didn't say I couldn't, so let's head out."

Isaac winked at Scott and trotted off ahead of them.

"After you," Scott said.

Kira smiled at him and started walking.

Soon, the trio entered a forest. "So why do you have a tail?" Isaac asked a while later. "And the ears."

"I'm a kitsune," Kira said. "A fox spirit."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, it is," Scott said.

"Thanks. I-" She stopped abruptly. "What the heck is that?"

Scott and Isaac looked in the direction she was facing. There, standing between two trees, was a statue of a man, anatomically correct and made completely of tin, right down to his shorts, which were the only article of clothing he was wearing.

"Do you hear that?" Isaac asked.

Scott furrowed his brow. "Hear what?"

Kira tilted her head. "I heard it too."

"It sounds like it's coming from him," Isaac said, gesturing with his head towards the statue. They moved closer to it.

Scott peered at its face. "Is it just me, or did his lips just move a tiny bit?"

"I saw it too." Not a statue then.

"What's he saying?" Scott said.

Kira squinted. "Oil can."

"Oil can what?"

"There!" Isaac ran over to a small can laying in the grass. "I think he means this."

"That makes so much more sense." Scott picked up the can and began oiling the guy. Within minutes, he was stumbling forward, grabbing onto one of the trees for support.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked him.

He glared at her. "I've been stuck in the same position for three months. Why the hell would I be okay?"

"How did you get stuck?" Isaac asked.

"I got caught in the rain while I was practicing." He pointed to a lacrosse stick that was laying next to where he had been standing.

"I'm Scott McCall." He stuck a hand out. "And this is Isaac, and Kira."

He stared at Scott's hand. "Jackson. What are you doing here?"

"We're going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. We're going to ask him for-"

"I don't really care what you're going to sk," Jackson said. "I'm coming with you."

Scott looked to Isaac and Kira for confirmation. "Um, okay. But what are you going to ask for?"

"That's my business." Jackson picked up his lacrosse stick. "Are we going, or what?"

Isaac, Scott, and Kira all shrugged in unison and they set off along the road again.

"So what's your story, Jackson?" Isaac asked later, trotting alongside him.

"Once upon a time, the Wicked Witch of the East cursed me. The end."

Isaac bumped Jackson's leg with his tail. "Well me and Scott killed a Wicked Witch earlier today. I can't remember if it was East or West, though. Whichever one is a man."

"It was East, Isaac," Scott said.

Kira stopped him. "You killed the Wicked Witch of the East?"

Scott looked down sheepishly. "Well, yeah, technically. It was an accident, though, I swear!"

She threw her arms around him. "The Wicked Witch has been oppressing us for years. Thank you!"

"You're welcome?" Scott awkwardly patted her on the back and shot Isaac and Jackson a questioning glance over her shoulder. Jackson just rolled his eyes, and Isaac winked. "Why isn't anybody sad that he's dead?"

"No one mourns the wicked," Jackson said. "Now, can we get a move on? I want to get out of the forest before the sun goes down and the lions and tigers come out."

"Lions?" said Scott.

"And tigers?" said Isaac.

"And bears," said Jackson.

"Oh my," said Kira.

An arrow lodged in the tree next to her head, rustling her hair.

A girl with a crossbow jumped down from one of the trees. "Do the 'lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my' thing again and the next one goes in one of your heads," she said, and then smiled. "I'm Allison."

Isaac's eyes were wide. "I'm uhh... I um..." He jumped when Scott nudged him with his foot. "Isaac! I'm, um, Isaac."

Allison laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Isaac." She patted his head. He wagged his tail.

They all went through the motions of introducing themselves and explaining what they were doing there.

"The Wizard, huh? Do you mind if I come?"

"What could you possibly need to ask the Wizard for?" Isaac said dreamily.

"What's taking you so long?" a voice called.

Allison shrieked, then she smiled sheepishly. "Courage."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair came out from within the forest. "How long does it take to- Oh!"

"Lydia?" Jackson said.

Her eyes widened. "Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Lydia ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?"

"I got caught in the rain and rusted," he said.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't have rusted; tin doesn't rust. Are you sure you're 100% tin? No iron?"

Jackson shrugged. "How should I know?"

Isaac cleared his throat. "Excuse me, yeah, still here. Who are you?"

"This is my friend, Lydia," Allison said. "She's been looking for her boyfriend, who is Jackson, apparently."

"Do you want to come to the Emerald City, Lydia?" Scott asked her.

"I'm not losing you again," she seemed to be only talking to Jackson, "so of course I'm coming."

Isaac opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a loud whirring sound.

"What's that sound?" Scott asked, looking around at the others. They all looked worried.

"Something bad. It's the Wicked Witch of the West," Kira whispered.

A woman on a broom descended from above the trees and came to a stop several feet away from them. She climbed off of her broom and leaned against it.

"Well what do we have here?" said the Witch, looking over their group. "A bunch of misfits crawling to the Wizard to beg him to solve all their problems?" She walked towards them as she talked.

"What do you want?" Isaac said, growling.

She ran her fingers through his fur. "I heard you killed Peter Hale, and, well, no good deed goes unpunished."

Isaac shook her hand off and hid behind Allison.

The Witch smirked and flicked her wrist. The hoodie they were to give to the Wizard appeared in her hand. "This will do. The Wizard is a sentimental man," she said. "He's sure to miss this."

She winked, climbed back onto her broom, and flew away.

"We've got to get that hoodie back!" Scott said when she was gone.

"Why?" Lydia said. "What's so important about a ratty old hoodie?"

"We got it from Derek the Good Witch," Isaac said. "It was going to help us meet the Wizard!"

Scott turned to Allison. "You've got a crossbow. Can you get it back?"

She held her hands up. "I'm not that girl. It's just for protection."

"Wonderful. How are we going to get it, then?"

Kira raised a hand. "Can we make sure we don't lose her first? Unless one of you knows the secret to defying gravity like that, we may have a hard time keeping her in our sights."

"Then let's get going," Lydia said. "We're wasting daylight."

Isaac grabbed Allison's shirt in his mouth and tugged. She crouched down next to him. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll protect you."

She smiled and patted his flank. "I feel safer already."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Let's get a move on. March of the witch hunters, or whatever." He started back down the road, not bothering to wait for the others.

Lydia pulled Allison along, Isaac trailing dutifully behind them.

Scott offered his arm to Kira. "Shall we?" She took his arm and they headed off.

Eventually, their path was blocked by a man in a brown jacket, his entire upper body wrapped in bandages. The bridge behind him stretched over a large field of red flowers.

"Do you know any riddles?" he said, swinging his head around as if to look at them, regardless of the lack of eye holes.

Jackson groaned. "We don't have time for this." He brandished his lacrosse stick threateningly.

Lydia put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Let me handle this."

"No," the man said. "We don't want you." He slowly raised his arm and pointed at Kira. "We want her."

Kira froze. "Me?"

"Four riddles," he said, "and you can pass."

Kira glanced at the flowers for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. It's not like flowers are very dangerous."

"Let her do it, Scott," Allison said, pulling him away.

The man spoke again, drawing everyone's attention. "What gets bigger the more you take away?"

Kira smiled. "That's easy. A hole."

"What gets wetter the more it dries."

"A towel."

"When is a door not a door?"

Now Kira hesitated. "When is a door not a door?" She repeated. She snapped her fingers. "When it's ajar!"

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it."

"Oh shoot. I know this one." She started pacing, muttering to herself.

"Psst," Isaac said. "Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course you can." He followed Isaac out of earshot of the others. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"What is this feeling?" He sat back on his haunches and waved a paw in the air. "Like, I look at Allison, and I get all jittery. My heart races, and I get this weird feeling in my stomach."

Scott laughed. "It sounds like you like her."

"What do I do?"

"Just do what feels right," Scott said, patting him on the head.

Isaac snapped his jaw at Scott's hand. "I was born in captivity, Scott! I don't know what feels right!" He snorted. "I should've asked Jackson. At least he has a girlfriend."

"Hey," Scott said, "I can give much better advice than the metal guy."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "After watching you and Kira all day, I highly doubt that."

Scott didn't get a chance to respond, because Lydia was calling them back over.

"She figured it out?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah!" Kira said excitedly. "It was a shadow."

The bandaged man watched them as they crossed his bridge. "Say hello to the Wizard for me."

Scott shuddered and turned his back on the man.

* * *

Shortly after the bridge, the group was once again stopped, this time by a raging river.

"This is where that guy should've built the bridge," Isaac said, peering over the edge of the bank.

Scott nodded. "I still don't understand why we didn't just go through the flowers."

They were poppies, you idiot," Lydia said. "We would've been fast asleep before we even made it halfway across."

Jackson eyed the water. "At least you won't rust trying to cross this."

"No," Allison said, "but we will get carried away pretty quickly."

"Look around for something that we can use to get across," Lydia said. "Branches, vines, anything."

"Um, guys?" Isaac said, but nobody was listening.

"These vines are all tangled," Kira said. "Someone help me with this."

Isaac took a few steps back. "You might want to see this."

"We might be able to fashion a bridge out of these," Lydia said, helping Kira separate the vines.

"It had better be a sturdy bridge," Jackson said.

Isaac let out a loud bark. Everybody stopped and turned towards him. "We aren't going to need that bridge anymore."

Scott dropped the sticks he was holding at the sight of the river. Somehow, the water had been parted, like Moses took a quick trip to Oz.

"How the hell did that happen?" Allison asked.

"Forget how it happened," Jackson said. "Let's just get across while it lasts."

As they hurried to the other side, Scott felt a lingering sense of disapproval and eyebrows. It seemed familiar somehow.

"Well that was marvelously convenient," Lydia said. "Does anybody know what just happened?"

"Someone's watching over us," Isaac said, "and he look good in a leather jacket."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "That made zero sense. I understand less now than I did before."

Scott started to explain, but Allison's shout of, "Kate!" cut him off.

The Wicked Witch was leaning against her broom, watching them. "Well it's about time one of you noticed me standing here."

"Give the sweatshirt back, Kate," Allison said.

Kate smiled and stepped forward until she was right in front of Allison. "Why don't you make me?"

Isaac growled. "Don't even think about hurting her."

"Hurting her?" Kate laughed. "Oh, Ally, you didn't forget to tell your new friends about your dear old Aunt Kate, did you?"

She glanced over Allison's shoulder to gauge their reactions. "I don't think they knew, sweetie," she whispered. "Oops."

Allison raised her crossbow. "Give it back."

"Could you really shoot me, Allison? Your father's only sister? What would Daddy say?"

"He would say the same thing as me," Allison said. "That you stopped being family when you started killing people."

The smile melted off of Kate's face. "Do it then!" She grabbed the end of the crossbow and aimed it at her heart. The hoodie materialized in her other hand. "If you want it, you'll have to shoot me."

"Allison..." Lydia started towards her.

"Don't!" Allison shouted. "This is between her and me!"

"That's right," Kate said, "because if your little friends interfere, you'll love your nerve, won't you? Of course you will. You've always been a coward. From the day you were bor-"

Allison pulled the trigger.

In the split second before she fell, Kate looked at Allison like she didn't believe she would actually do it. Allison looked down at the crossbow in her hands like she didn't either.

Lydia took the crossbow and led Allison off of the road, where she sank to her knees in the grass. Isaac went and sat next to them. Allison buried her face in his fur.

"C'mon, McCall," Jackson said. "Let's get this off the road."

Together, they carried Kate's body behind some trees.

"What now?" Scott said. "We can't just leave her here."

"I don't know. Maybe we should- holy shit!"

Derek had appeared next to them. "I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"Her brother will want to know she's dead," Derek said. He scowled down at the body for a moment before they both vanished.

"What did you do with her body?" Allison asked when they returned.

"Derek the Good Witch took her to your father," Scott said.

She nodded. "Thank goodness. I hate to think what would have happened if we left her." She stood up. "We should get going."

"Are you sure?" Kira said.

"Yeah, I just need to take my mind off it."

Scott tied the hoodie around his waist as they walked. Just in case.

By the time they reached the Emerald City, Allison was smiling again.

"Finally," Isaac said once they stopped outside of the gate. "I thought we'd never make it."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Jackson said, almost fondly.

Scott stepped forward and knocked on the gate. It opened a few seconds later and a dark-skinned man poked his head out.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to see the Wizard," Scott said.

The man's gaze slid over them all. "The Wizard's not taking any visitors today. Come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He started to close the gate again.

"Wait!" Isaac said. "We're supposed to tell you that Derek sent us."

The man paused. "Derek sent you?"

Isaac nodded emphatically.

"Do you have proof?"

Scott untied the hoodie from around his waist and held it up. "He gave us this."

The man smirked. "Well, that's a horse of a different color. Come on in." He opened the gate fully and allowed them in. Then he led them over to where a horse-drawn carriage was waiting.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of the coachman, who flailed and nearly fell on the ground.

"Boyd!" the coachman said, running a hand through his hair. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

Boyd hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "These guys want an audience with the Wizard."

The coachman smiled at them. "Well then, climb in. I was headed over there anyway." Once they all piled into the carriage, he flicked the reins and they were off. "That one's positively dancing through life, eh?" he said, pointing back in Boyd's direction.

"Yeah, he seems- Is that a unicorn?" Scott said.

"Nah," the coachman said, "it's just a regular horse with a horn strapped on. Don't tell him that, though. He likes to think he's special."

Isaac nudged Scott out of the way. "So do you know the Wizard?"

The coachman smirked. "Oh, sure. Me and the Wizard go way back."

"The Wizard and I," Lydia said.

"Huh?"

"The correct way to say it would be the Wizard and I go way back."

The coachman turned to Jackson. "Is she always like this?"

"I make fun of people, she corrects their grammar," Jackson said. "It's our thing."

Lydia smiled at him. "We deserve each other."

The coachman scoffed. "In that you're both horrible people, yeah, I guess you do."

He pulled to a stop outside of a large building with a sign out front that said Bobby's. A girl was standing outside, seemingly waiting.

"What's the buzz, Batman?" she said.

"Guys, this is Erica," said the coachman. "Erica, these guys want to get in to see the Wizard."

Erica smirked. "Then we'd better get them cleaned up, huh? Give everyone some time to prepare."

"You got it," he said. Then he turned around. "Go on, get out of my carriage. Especially the wolf."

Isaac growled at him as he climbed out.

The coachman tipped his hat. "Good luck. See you later Erica." He winked and flicked the reins.

Erica blew him a kiss as he pulled away. Then she opened the door and ushered them all inside. "You guys look like you've been running through the woods all day."

"We kind of have been," Scott said.

"You came to the right place then." She led them up to the front and rang the bell on the desk.

A man came out from the back. "New arrivals?"

"Yep," Erica said. "Think you can handle it, Coach?"

"Just you watch." He shouted over his shoulder then. "Greenberg, run a bath! We've got a dog out here!"

Isaac huffed. "I'm a wolf," he said indignantly.

* * *

"So, Erica," Kira said as they left through a back door, "what exactly do you do here?"

"I'm a member of the Wizard's Guard," she said. "More like a bodyguard, though, if I'm being honest. Everyone who sees the Wizard has to go through me first."

Lydia nudged her. "You seemed pretty friendly with the guy driving the coach. Anything there?"

Erica snorted unattractively. "Nah. His boyfriend would kill me if I tried anything. And besides, I'm dating the Gatekeeper, Boyd. Have you girls got anyone?"

Kira glanced at briefly at Scott before shaking her head. "'Fraid not."

"As riveting as this conversation is, can we please change the subject?" Jackson said.

Scott was grateful. Isaac was giving him that look again.

"Yeah, sure," Erica said. "We're nearly there, anyway." They were quickly approaching a set of double doors. Green, like everything else in the city.

As they neared, Erica produced a key from her pocket; also green. She fitted it into a keyhole and turned it. There was a series of clicks, and then the doors swung open.

"I hope one of you has a good memory," Erica said. "The way up is needlessly complicated."

"I'll remember it," Lydia said,

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Down the hall, take the second left at the stairs that lead up to the third floor. Then after the double doors, take the third walkway on the right, past reception. Move the plant pot from behind the desk to the fifth yellow tile by the fountain. Through the door that opens, it's the second door on the right."

Lydia repeated it, and once Erica was satisfied, she sent them on their way closing the door behind them.

Lydia led them confidently, not stopping until they reached the plant pot, which was larger than expected. It took both Scott and Jackson to even slide it across the floor.

Afterwards, they walked through the second door, into a large room. The walls were completely covered by green curtains, and the only furniture in the room was a golden throne. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Hello?" Isaac shouted.

There was a crash. "Who's there?" a voice called

"We're here to see the Wizard!" Isaac said.

"Be right out!" A few more crashes followed, and then a young man stumbled out from behind the curtains right behind the throne. "I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!" He tipped his garish green top hat. "But you can call me Stiles."

"Weren't you driving the carriage that brought us here?" Lydia asked.

He winked. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. You'll never know!"

"He likes to see people's faces." They all turned to see Derek leaning up against one of the curtained walls.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and reached out to tug on a cord hanging from the ceiling. A curtain fell in front of Derek, obscuring him from view. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain! The Great Oz has spoken!"

Derek appeared in front of the curtain, "That was really immature."

"I'm the Wizard of Oz, I don't have to take that," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we're still here," Lydia said. "And I'll be honest, I'm a little confused. Why are we listening to this?"

Stiles grinned. "I like you." Derek scowled. "Oh, don't be such a sour witch. You're still my favorite."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I wish I was still rusted by the side of the road."

Stiles clapped once. "Now then. I've been watching you guys since you arrived. One short day in Oz and you killed both Wicked Witches. That's gotta be a record. And no offense, Allison, but I've been waiting for that since our days at dear old Shiz."

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead," Derek said drily.

"Oh!" Scott exclaimed. "I almost forgot." He held the hoodie out.

Stiles' grin grew as he accepted is and slipped it on, regardless of the fact that it clashed with his hat. "Using innocent bystanders to return my laundry?" he said to Derek, who just shrugged.

"Seriously," Jackson said, "total paralysis was better than this."

"Oh hush." Stiles wiggled his fingers. "Now, one by one come on."

Kira took a couple steps forward. "I'd like for you to make me cleverer. Please"

"But you're already clever," Stiles said. "You managed to figure out those riddles without any help. I always get stuck on the shadow one."

"Hey, you're right!"

"Kira," Isaac said, "your tail!"

She craned her head around and watched as her tail became two. "I got my second tail!" she said excitedly, then grabbed Scott's face and kissed him.

"Holy crap," Scott breathed out when she released him.

Kira covered her face. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Scott pulled her hands away and held them in his own. They smiled at each other.

"Moving on," Jackson said. "When he cursed me, the Wicked Witch of the East took my heart. I want it back."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Turn around."

Jackson turned, and was brought face-to-face with Lydia.

"There's your heart right there, numbskull. You gave it to her a long time ago."

Lydia smiled softly and Jackson put a hand over his chest, presumably feeling a heartbeat, from the look on his face.

Isaac nudged Allison forward. "Can you give me courage?" she asked.

Stiles put a hand on her shoulder. "You not only stood up to the Wicked Witch of the West, but your own aunt. What more do you want? Tell you want, how about a position on the Wizard's Guard? With that crossbow of yours, you'd be perfect."

Allison's eyes widened. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

Scott moved to step forward, but Isaac stopped him. "Wait, Scott. Can I go first?"

"I didn't know you wanted anything."

Isaac turned to Stiles. "Allison and I have been talking, and I want to stay here, but... Do you think you could make me human?"

"Now that I can do!" Stiles snapped his fingers and Isaac was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Isaac the wolf was gone, and in his place stood a tall boy with blonde curls.

"Isaac?"

He looked down at his hands. "Yeah, it's me!"

Allison threw her arms around his neck.

"Magic this powerful comes at a price," Stiles said. "Once a month, on the full moon, you'll turn back into a wolf."

"Are you okay with that, Isaac?" Allison asked.

Isaac leaned his forehead against hers. "I'd be okay with anything, as long as you're mine."

Stiles motioned Scott forward. "So what do you want, Scotty? Though I think I already know."

"I originally wanted to come here to ask you to send me home," Scott said, glancing back at Kira, "but I don't want to go back for good anymore. Can you give me a way to come back?"

Stiles snapped his fingers and Scott's shoes were replaced with a pair of shiny gray sneakers. "Those'll take you anywhere you wanna go."

"How do they work?"

Stiles twirled his finger. "Spin in a circle with your arms out and one foot in the air."

After a few tries, Scott finally managed to do it. When he stopped spinning, he was still in Oz and Stiles was doubled over with laughter. Scott glared at him.

"Oh man! I just wanted to see if you'd do it." Derek smacked him on the head and Stiles just smiled back at him. "Seriously though, tap your heels together three times and picture where you wanna go."

Scott nodded. "Goodbye everyone." He tapped his heels, thinking of home.

One.

Two.

Three.

* * *

Scott woke up to something wet sliding across his face. He opened his eyes and saw Deaton leaning over him. When he saw that Scott was awake, he ran the cloth across Scott's forehead again.

Scott groaned and pushed himself up, squinting at the sunlight coming in from the window. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," Deaton said, throwing the wet cloth into the sink. "You must have fallen asleep last night."

"I had the weirdest dream," Scott said. "And you were- Actually, you weren't there."

Deaton smiled enigmatically. "Do you know what happened to Isaac?"

"He's not here?"

"I've searched the whole building," Deaton said, shaking his head. "He's just gone."

Scott looked down at his feet. The gray sneakers were still there. "It was real."

"What was that?" Deaton said.

Scott smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking that there's no place like home."

* * *

**This entire story came out of the mental image of Derek in Billie Burke's Glinda dress. I dare someone to draw it. I'll love you forever.**

**Also, I'm working on a sort of Wicked/Oz the Great and Powerful crossover prequel that'll sort of explain how everybody got where they were in this story. Also Danny is there.**


End file.
